1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe connector, and more particularly to a probe connector capable of being assembled easily.
2. The Related Art
A traditional probe connector generally includes an insulating housing and a plurality of probe pin assemblies. The insulating housing defines a plurality of inserting holes each penetrating therethrough. The probe pin assembly includes a barrel, a plunger and an elastic element. The elastic element is received in the barrel. The plunger is movably inserted in the barrel and partially projected out of the barrel under the action of the elastic element. The probe pin assemblies are received in the inserting holes of the insulating housing respectively.
However, if a cable is needed to perpendicularly connect with the probe connector, the only method is to mold the cable with the probe pin assembly of the probe connector integrally. So that a new precision die is specially needed accordingly, and a manufacturing cost is increased and manufacturing efficiency is lowered.